


Sol de la mañana

by all_apologies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_apologies/pseuds/all_apologies
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	Sol de la mañana

Miré a la ventana y recibí los intensos rayos del sol de la mañana. Ahogué el silencio con un suspiro que escapó de mis labios. Ajusté los lentes en una mirada que denotaba cansancio. El día me regaló una sonrisa. Me sentí egoísta al no poder devolverla. Me dije "tranquilo, hoy todo saldrá bien" y a falta de un mayor aliento, me cargué al hombro aquella pesada mochila y salí.

La cabeza en otro lado y los pies pesados. Pegado a este mundo. La rutina de todos los días a sabiendas de lo aburrido que sería.  
Las materias, los que educan, los que pretenden educar. Ellos me veían y se aburrían también. 

Los que se hacen llamar amigos. Los mismos que hacen ruido a tu alrededor pero cuando los necesitas se quedan callados. Amigos de cartón. Mis amigos se mojaron con la lluvia y en un ataque de sinceridad los rompí. 

Me di cuenta que si era un cuarto de lo que en realidad me sentía, todos se alejarían. Así fue que encontré una compañía en la soledad. Pero aún así a veces el frío calaba mis huesos. Como se contrae el estómago cuando vas en caída.

Si hubiera una mano que no se extendiera solo por compromiso.

Cuando miré a la ventana y recibí los intensos rayos del sol de la mañana. Imaginé que un "buenos días" proveniente de una voz distinta a la mía callaba el silencio. El día me regalaba una sonrisa y con gusto se la devolvía. Ellos me dijeron como siempre "hoy será un buen día". Un abrazo de despedida. Un beso en la frente. De esas cosas que a veces piensas que no necesitas.

El mundo funcionando, porque las cosas no se detienen. Mis auriculares puestos para no escucharlos y ese chico que cada día entraba con una nueva historia que contar.

Él y los que se hacen llamar sus amigos. Los mismos que escuchan sus historias pero no tienen algo que contarle. Amigos jueces. Él expuso sus temores y no tardaron en señalarle con el dedo. 

Cuando se sintió avergonzado de todo lo que había dicho, quiso encerrarse en su mundo y en él pude ver mi propio reflejo. Así que tomé coraje para enfrentarlos y cuando quise darme cuenta mi mano estaba extendida para él.

Miré a la ventana y recibí los intensos rayos del sol de la mañana. Mi celular sonó en la mesa de luz rompiendo el silencio con una notificación. Me ajusté los lentes y leí el mensaje. Inconscientemente una sonrisa se extendió sobre mis labios, y decidí regalarle esa sonrisa al día. "Buenos días, Tsukki" había escrito Yams como todas las mañanas, y yo salí decidido a darle un fuerte abrazo en cuanto lo viera.


End file.
